Hanging On
by Nomadd
Summary: With Tyler gone, Klaus must find another werewolf to break his curse. Enter Skylar, a young lycanthrope in need of an attitude adjustment. But if there is one thing Sky isn't doing, it's going down without a fight. - After S2E19, AU, OC/Damon
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - This story is set just after season 2 episode 19, so Tyler hasn't come back to town yet in order for Klaus to break his curse. I plan on following the story line of the series roughly, but adding new things in and making it pretty much AU from here on out. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Klaus was slouched against a far wall of the darkened apartment. He held a cup of blood loosely in one hand, staring hazily at the moonstone sitting on the table between himself and Katherine. It was the night of the full moon and soon, Klaus would be able to break his curse, becoming both vampire and werewolf.<p>

Katherine shuffled her feet impatiently, catching his wandering attention. He looked up at the imprisoned vampire and frowned.

"You know Katherine, there is still something you are yet to tell me."

Katherine visibly stiffened, moving her head down so she didn't have to look at him. Even after Damon had given her vervain, Klaus' compulsion still made it impossible for her to leave the flat. No matter what she did, she was still his prisoner until he ordered otherwise.

"What's that?" She asked mechanically.

"Tyler Lockwood..." Klaus rested an elbow on his left leg, taking a sip of blood.

"What about him?" Katherine looked up at the thick liquid, her mouth seeming to water.

"He left town. Do you know where he went?"

Katherine shook her head.

There was a moment of stillness before Klaus lunged, spilling blood onto the floor. His hand closed around her throat, lifting her off the sofa and into the air. The veins in his face had risen to the surface, the whites of his eyes turning a deep red.

"Do you know where he went?" He spat, squeezing his nails into Katherine's throat, making blood dribble slowly down her neck.

"No…" She croaked, kicking her legs in hope that he would drop her.

"If you won't tell me willingly, I _will _makeyou tell me." Klaus snarled, his pupils beginning to dilate.

Katherine coughed as the grip on her throat got tighter, "I-I don't know, Klaus."

He dropped her onto the chair, leaning over her as she held onto her neck, spluttering in pain. "Well, that certainly creates a problem for me then, doesn't it."

Katherine looked away from him, the cuts on her throat starting to heal. Klaus put a hand under her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "Do _you_ know of any other werewolves, Katherine?"

"I-I…"

"Tell me the truth."

He stroked her chin gently in what would seem to be an affectionate gesture. Katherine saw his pupils begin to dilate and knew she had no choice but to pretend he could still compel her.

"Yes…" She said monotonously.

"Good. Now, get them to come to town."

Katherine nodded, "I-I need a phone."

Klaus handed her a small, very old mobile phone and stepped back so she could type in the number.

"I want to hear."

Katherine pressed the loudspeaker button as someone picked up the other end of the line.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hello Skylar." Katherine replied, looking up at Klaus. He made a '_hurry up'_ motion with his hand, glaring coldly.

"Who is this?" Skylar asked, the sound of traffic echoing in the background.

"Katherine."

"As in, Katherine Pierce?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Katherine? I thought you'd moved on, it's been five years." Skylar was trying her best to sound bitter, seemingly unwilling to get involved in anything vampire, or Katherine related.

"I need a favour, Sky."

"Don't call me that." Skylar snapped, the deafening sound of a car horn making Katherine flinch.

"Skylar?" Katherine asked, her voice rising an octave as Klaus slowly began pulling a wooden stake from his bag, playing with it idly.

"What's the favour?"

"Well, I- uh..." Katherine was watching Klaus carefully, her attention drifting from the phone call.

"I have shit to do, Katherine. Out with it!"

She looked away from Klaus, her hands shaking. She pressed them hard against her knees. "I need you to come to Mystic Falls. I- well...I _really _need your help."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Skylar?"

"Why?" Skylar asked, her voice tight.

"It's hard to explain, but it will only be for a day, I promise. Think of it as payment for that favour I did last time we met." Klaus stepped closer to Katherine, mouthing the words '_hurry up_'.

Skylar cursed, obviously frustrated by the situation. "You know what, _fine_. As long as it gets you off my back, I'll do it. When do you need me?"

"Today."

"_What_? I can't Katherine, it's the full moon tonight."

"I've have provisions for you. It will be safe here."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Klaus pressed the tip of the wooden stake into Katherine's chest, pointing it towards her heart. "_Please_ Skylar, this is important."

There was another second of silence.

"Okay, I'll come. Give me two hours, I'll meet you in the town centre."

Klaus shook his head.

"No wait!" Katherine snapped, her voice tight. The stake pressed deeper into her chest. "I need you to come to my flat."

"_Really_ Katherine? What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"_Please_."

"Oh for heaven's sake, _fine._ Text me the address."

Skylar hung up the phone and Katherine sunk back into her chair with relief. Klaus smiled, throwing the wooden stake onto the floor. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a fresh glass of blood, the previous one now soaking into the distasteful yellow carpet by Katherine's feet.

"_See_, it wasn't so hard to cooperate with me, was it."

Katherine shook her head, looking down at the phone in front of her. "Do you have to kill her?"

"Yes." Klaus confirmed, wandering towards her with a wily glint to his eyes. "But it will save your life."

"Do I have your word?"

"As long as Skylar shows up then yes, you do." He drank the glass of blood and threw it into the sink, smashing it against the metal basin. "Now all I need is to fetch my vampire. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

Katherine clenched her jaw and watched as Klaus strutted like an overly trained show dog out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol once he was gone and threw her head back into the sofa, shutting her eyes tight with frustration.

"This day can't get any worse..."


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar drove past the border of Mystic Falls with loud blaring music playing through her speakers. It had been three hours since Katherine's phone call, making it almost exactly nine more until she was running around on all fours and howling at the moon. There was a half-eaten burger and empty cup of soda on the passenger seat, scenting the car with greasy fast food odours. Transformation day made her hungry, and if there was one thing Sky was going to take from this road trip, it was not having to cook for herself today.

She pressed down on the old car's accelerator, swinging round a sharp bend and towards the centre of town. Her hand dug into the bag behind her seat, pulling out a small bit of paper. The address Katherine had sent her earlier was scrawled down in italic handwriting. The problem was, Sky had absolutely no idea where the hell this address was supposed to lead her. She sighed and threw the paper down, returning her attention to driving.

She screamed, slamming foot down onto the break peddle. A small child was running across the road after his dog, unaware of the speeding vehicle heading directly towards him. The car screeched, Sky steering uncontrollably onto the other side of the road and into a parked car. Her face smashed into the wheel, air bags ballooning out seconds too late.

She could hear people yelling as the street erupted into a frenzy of activity and panic. One of her fingers was bent at an awkward angle and her neck was burning with pain, but at least she was alive.

Someone pulled open the driver's door, hands undoing her seat belt. She muttered incoherently, half dragging herself, half being dragged out of the car and towards the sidewalk.

She was breathing heavily, still unable to see properly. The taste of blood filled her mouth, making her want to gag and spit it out.

"Is the kid alright?" She asked, putting a hand across her forehead in an attempt to steady her vision.

"Yes." the voice replied.

"And the dog?"

"The _what_?"

"The dog. Is the dog alright?" Sky snapped, looking up at the person who had helped her for the first time.

"I guess so." He replied, his intense blue eyes strangely mismatched from the amused smile on his face.

"It's _not_ funny."

"You just asked me if a _dog _was alright. Of course it's funny!"

She pulled off the scarf she was wearing, holding it up to her head, trying to stop the bleeding. "God damn it! This _has _to be the worst fucking day ever. My poor car!"

"Do you need an ambulance?" Someone called, running towards her and the strange man.

"What?" Sky squinted at the stranger.

"You're bleeding. Do you need an ambulance?" The lady asked again, already dialing the number.

"No, I'm fine." Sky tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

"But you're bleeding..."

Skylar pulled the scarf away from her face, revealing freshly healed skin, "it was just a nose bleed, I'm fine."

"But-"

"She said she's fine, now go." The man ordered, his peculiar eyes fixating on the panicked woman.

"Right…yes- you're fine. Just a nose bleed." The woman nodded, rushing away without another word.

Sky rolled her eyes, resting her head back against the glass window behind her, already feeling much better. It was in these moments she really appreciated being a werewolf. "You're a vampire, aren't you? I guess this day really _can _get worse."

"How did you know?" He questioned, the oddly amused smile back on his face.

"Compulsion."

"Correct. But what does that make you?"

"Human."

"You heal too quickly to be human."

"I'm nothing." Sky stepped away from the vampire, clicking a dislocated finger back into place.

"Vampire?"

"No."

"Witch?"

"Nope."

"_Werewolf_?" He sneered, looking her over with a repulsed expression.

"Oh, you're one to talk, bloodsucker." She growled, throwing her dirty scarf onto the floor. "Look, as much as I want to talk to you about how plentiful my dislike for vampires is, I have business to attend to."

He laughed, shaking his head dispassionately. "You can't leave you know. The police will be here soon..."

"Then you can deal with it for me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Look, I have something really important to be doing and this doesn't even begin to compare. I have to go. Use your compulsion on them or something, I don't really give a shit."

"Excuse me? It isn't very lady like to swear you know."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I meet a lady." She pushed past the dark haired man and stormed towards her used-to-be car.

"I like you. You're sassy," he said, following her.

Sky glared at him as she climbed into her car to retrieve her bag.

"And it's because you're sassy that I'm going to help."

"Oh, how very courteous of you. Here's me thinking chivalry had died out years ago!"

"That's where you're in luck. I like to keep things alive from my youth."

"I'm sure," Sky laughed to herself, yanking her bag free from its location under what used to be the driver's seat.

"But if I'm going to help, you have to at least tell me your name."

"Not until you tell me yours." She climbed back out of the wreck, slipping her phone into her back pocket.

"You first," he leaned casually towards her, raising an eyebrow.

Sky bit into the remainder of her burger, chewing unpleasantly loudly. "Not happening."

"_Fine_. Good luck getting yourself out of this situation."

He turned, walking away from the crash. Sky cursed, grabbing his arm, spinning him round to face her. "Okay, fine. My name's Skylar. it means fugitive...ironically."

"Ironically?"

"Now you," Sky demanded, ignoring his question.

"Damon Salvatore."

She nodded, taking an even bigger bite of her burger.

Damon glared, "do you mind?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do."

Sky yanked her bag onto her back, "of course you do old man."

A police car rounded the corner, pulling to a stop next to the wrecked car.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Damon, but I really have to run. Thanks for the help." She nodded her appreciation and turned, sprinting down a side street and towards what she hoped to be Katherine's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of looking with no luck, Skylar was finally outside what she hoped to be the right apartment. She knocked loudly on the old brown door, noticing that the numbers nailed to it were slightly lopsided.

No one answered.

"Katherine?" She called, knocking again. "Open the god damn door, Katherine!"

No answer.

"Fine. If you won't come out, I'm coming in! Ready or not..." Sky yelled, high kicking the door off its hinges in one swift motion. The wood fell backwards onto the ground, shuddering with the impact. She stepped into the apartment, scowling at Katherine who sat idly against a kitchen counter, a glass of blood in her hand.

"Thanks so much for answering the door, Kat."

"I don't know _why _you call me that."

"You call me Sky, I call you Kat. You don't like it, you don't call me a stupid nickname."

"Someone's touchy," Katherine frowned, looking into her cup with pouting lips.

"It's the full moon in eight hours, of course I'm grouchy."

"Drink?" Katherine held the blood out to Sky, her face a painting of innocence.

Sky glared at the vampire, crossing her arms, "tell me what the hell you want or I'm going home."

"It's not what _I _want. It's what a friend of mine wants," Katherine said, wandering disinterestedly over to a sofa.

"I only owe _you _a favour. Not your friend, Katherine."

"Oh good, you're here!" A voice called from the stairwell.

Sky turned, her heart rate increasing, "what?"

A man stepped over the broken down door, lifting it back up into its rightful place. "Honestly, you werewolves are all the same. Breaking anything that gets in your way. At least vampires have a sense of decency."

Sky rose her eyebrows, "_excuse me_? And who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm the friend Katherine called in the favour for. My name's Klaus." He held out his hand, inviting her to shake it.

Skylar glared at him, not moving to return the greeting. "Well, I'm sorry Klaus, but I won't be helping you. I have to get home before sundown or-"

"You'll change. Yes, I know. That's the reason I need you, really."

"You need me as a werewolf for _what_ exactly?" Sky found herself getting slowly tenser, judging the situation with new found caution.

"Your blood." Klaus informed, pouring his own glass of blood from the refrigerator.

Sky stepped towards the door, looking between him and Katherine, "how _much _of my blood?"

Klaus shrugged, "all of it."

In a split second, Sky spun round, grabbing the handle of the door. A hand was around her throat before she even had time to pull it open. She screamed as Klaus threw her body across the room like an old ragdoll.

"Katherine!" Kalus snapped, storming towards Sky again, "_leave_."

"N-no…" Skylar coughed, struggling to get onto her hands and knees. She looked up in search of Katherine, but she was already gone.

Klaus' fist slammed into Sky's jaw, knocking her back to the floor again. He pulled her up by her hair and pushed her into a small chair, wrapping her tightly in chains.

"Your compulsion won't work on me. I'm on vervain!"

"Hence the restraints, mutt."

Sky snarled, thrashing around. Klaus slapped her across the face.

"Sit still for me mutt or I'll _make _you."

"And how will you do that?" She spat, her fists clenching into tight balls.

"Wolfsbane."

Sky kicked him in the shin, forcing him to his knees. He let out an outraged yell, breaking her foot with his hands. She screamed, her head falling back in agony.

"LET ME GO!"

Klaus pulled a needle full of wolfsbane from his bag, jamming it hard into Sky's neck. Searing pain ran through her body, forcing her to let out another bloodcurdling scream.

"I _told _you to behave," he yelled over her shouting, smiling with sickening glee.

* * *

><p>Katherine sprinted down the stairs and away from the apartment, her mind racing as she reached the street. Keeping her head low, she headed for the nearest possible main street, making sure not to draw any unwanted attention to herself.<p>

She rounded a sharp corner, bumping straight into Bonnie and Elena's brother, Jeremy.

"Elena, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Bonnie gasped, stepping away from Katherine.

"Oh, it's okay, Bonnie. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, placing a hand on what he thought was his sister's arm.

"Just Klaus stuff, as usual. Look, I really need to go find Stefan, I'll see you later, okay?"

Bonnie nodded and Katherine brushed past them, rushing down the street. As she got closer to the edge of town, more people began appearing. She was about to stop and ask someone why when Damon grabbed her arm, pulling her round to face him.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I- uh, came to find you. Stefan says he needs your help."

Damon's hand lunged at her throat, pushing her back into a nearby wall, "wrong answer, Katherine."

"H-how did you know?" She gasped, pushing him away from her aggressively.

"Why the hell did Klaus let you out?"

"We had a deal. I fulfilled it," she snapped, striding down the street again.

Damon grabbed onto her elbow, marching along next to her, "what deal?"

"He needed a werewolf and I got him one. End of story."

"_What?_ Who?"

"An old friend."

"Skylar?" Damon snapped, pulling Katherine to a stop again.

"How did you know?" She hissed.

He took in a deep, agitated breath, "tell me you didn't just hand over the only thing Klaus still needed?"

Katherine shrugged, "he let me go. That's all I care about. You can deal with the rest."

Damon cursed, pulling out his phone, watching as she turned and rushed into the crowd, eager to get as far away from Klaus as possible. He dialed his brother and put the mobile to his ear. Stefan picked up the on the first ring.

"What's wrong Damon?"

"We have a serious problem…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'd love to hear what you guys think so far? It should hopefully be getting more interesting now._


	4. Chapter 4

Damon slumped down into his favourite chair, glaring at the people around him. This was _his _home. Well, it was _half_ his home. But that wasn't the point. The point was it wasn't supposed to be used as a 'stop Klaus community headquarters'.

Elijah stood next to the mantelpiece looking like someone had stuck a broom up his ass. Being dead for such a long time probably wasn't good for his mainstream knowledge. The only people who still stood like that were royalty.

Alaric was standing by the door, looking like he really didn't want to be here. He defiantly didn't want to be here. He had a date with Jenna five minutes ago.

Elena sat next to Stefan, their hands interlocked together. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes, looking away from them with newfound irritation.

Bonnie and Caroline took up the remaining seats, sitting silently as the argument between members of the small group began to rise in volume.

"So where's Katherine now?" Elena asked, looking at Damon across the room.

Everyone else turned to do the same. Damon shrugged, "she ran."

"And you didn't think to stop her?" Stefan said.

"I was too busy calling _you _to go after her and cause a scene. Besides, what the hell was she going to do? Walk up to Klaus and say 'oh I'm so sorry, but you can't have this werewolf anymore', then run off with Skylar?"

"You could have at least attempted to grab her."

Damon glared at his brother, "oh I'm sorry, next time I'll try to better sort out my priorities when calling you with such _important _news."

Stefan stood, acting like he was about to lunge. Damon mirrored the movement, raising an eyebrow provocatively.

"ENOUGH!" Elena snapped, grabbing onto Stefan's hand. She yanked him back down, glaring at them both.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Alaric asked, drumming his fingers against his arm.

"If the curse is only on Klaus and not the sun and the moon, then why are we letting him do it?" Caroline added, looking between Alaric and Elijah.

"Well unless you want to go after him Barbie, then none of us are strong enough to kill him. No one except-"

"_No _Damon! Bonnie is having nothing to do with this," Elena hissed, her eyes narrowing in on him.

Bonnie nodded, "even with enough power tapped from other witches, it would be impossible to kill him. I just can't do it. He's an original."

"But if we don't stop him, then he's going to kill Elena!" Caroline snapped, trying her best not to sound frustrated.

"That's where I come in," Elijah said, stepping towards the centre of the room with a small wooden box. "I have an elixir that I sourced for Katerina some five hundred years ago. It possesses magical properties of resuscitation."

"So it will bring her back to life?" Alaric asked.

"Isn't that messing with the balance of nature?" Bonnie was even more worried now, glancing at Elena.

"Isn't being a vampire and killing hundreds of people messing up the balance of nature?" Elena replied. "Look, this is the best hope we've got, let's just stick with it. No more complications."

Damon shook his head, frowning, "but what if-"

"_Damon,_ didn't you just hear what we've been saying? This is the only way!" Stefan glared at his brother.

"But-"

"Damon!" Elena snapped. "Stop trying to fix a problem we've already resolved!"

Damon clenched his jaw and stood up, unwilling to be beaten down by his own goody-two-shoes brother and his prissy girlfriend. "But what If Klaus didn't have a werewolf? What if we got her back? Then he couldn't finish the ritual. He'd have to wait a whole month before trying again. It would buy us time, at least."

"Are there no other werewolves in Mystic Falls?" Elijah inquired, doubting the soundness of such a badly thought through plan.

"None," Bonnie confirmed, her eyes suddenly brighter. "If we did get this girlback then Klaus couldn't complete the transformation."

"Wouldn't he have a backup?" Alaric interrupted, still doubtful.

"Werewolves are hard to come by. If Katherine had to call in an old friend, it means Klaus doesn't know any himself. If we rescue this one, Damon's right, we could buy ourselves a month..." Stefan replied, his hand squeezing Elena's tightly.

"It's worth a shot," she agreed. "But how are we going to do it in less than seven hours?"

* * *

><p>"You <em>bastard,<em>" Skylar hissed, sweat dripping off her body. Klaus had been torturing. There were metal poles jammed through her legs and stomach and a collar of wolfsbane wound tight around her neck.

He smiled coldly, mixing a glass bottle of ground wolfsbane with a bucket of water. "You know, I never thought that tormenting a werewolf with such a rude mouth would be so enjoyable."

"_Bite me," _she snapped, doing her best to look resilient. "Let's see how much you like drinking vervained werewolf blood, asshole!"

Klaus laughed, carrying the bucket of water over to where his captive play-toy sat, her face a mix of anger and fear. "I'm going to be sad when I have to kill you. You certainly aren't boring..."

He poured the water over Sky. Her skin began to burn, sizzling like boiling liquid was eating away at her flesh. She screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she thew her head back, pulling against the restraints.

"_PLEASE,_" she yelled, her body writing in pain. "_PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" _

He shook his head, throwing the bucket idly onto a nearby table, "not just yet, mutt."

"I-if you're trying so h-ard to become a werewolf, w-why do you call me that?" Sky asked through laboured breathes.

"Because you, Skylar, _are _a mutt. _I _on the other hand, am going to be a hybrid. A mix of werewolf and vampire. The _ultimate _species."

Sky let more tears fall from her eyes as she looked at him. She felt broken. Lost.

The skin where the wolfsbane water had been poured was still burning, eaten down to bone on parts of her arms and shoulders.

If Sky was going to die today, at least she knew hell would be an improvement.

Someone knocked lightly on the door. Klaus pulled the wood away from its broken hinges, revealing a short dark skinned woman, her long black hair tied back in a delicate braid.

"You have the werewolf, I see," she stated blandly, disinterested almost.

"I do," Klaus replied.

"Good. Then I need your help retrieving the vampire."

"I thought you had it handled."

"There were…complications."

"You're a _witch_, can't you fix it?" Klaus snapped, his hand clenching into the wood of the door, imprinting the shape of his fingers into it.

"It will only take a moment," she informed, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Don't move while I'm gone, will you Sky?" Klaus called behind him mockingly.

"Go walk into a wooden stake," Sky replied through clenched teeth, trying to work through the pain she was in.

"A charming one, isn't she!" Klaus mused, smiling at the witch as they left the apartment, returning the broken door to its closed position.

And just like that, Sky was alone. Hours away from dying and with no one to save her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they mean an awful lot to me! I'll get around to replying to you all personally very soon, but I'm trying to balance school work and writing this almost everyday so it may take some time. I hope you like this chapter, I'd love to hear what you think should happen next? Tailoring this story to your ideas would be interesting to have a go at, so please throw some ideas at me and I'll see what I can make of them..._


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're telling me I'm just going to walk up there and hope no one's in?" Elena asked, looking between Stefan and Damon.

"If he's there, just pretend your Katherine. Spout a lie about one of us doing something reckless. That should get rid of him." Damon answered, shrugging into his leather coat as they left the house.

"I don't like this idea. Can't we send someone else in?" Stefan suggested, looking over at the group of people behind him.

"No Stefan! I have this, okay?" Elena snapped, getting into her car.

"I know you do. I just hope Klaus isn't in, for your sake as well as the werewolf's."

"Her name's Skylar. Why does everyone keep referring to her as a god damn werewolf?" Damon rolled his eyes, aggressively pushing past his brother.

"Uh, maybe because she is one!" Caroline called, standing against a dark green jeep.

"Well then, maybe I'll start calling you a bloodsucker all the time. See how you like it."

"Calm it Damon, it's just a girl. What are you getting so angry about?" Alaric probed, carrying a bag full of vampire hunting equipment.

"Nothing," Damon shrugged. "But if we're going to save her then she'll be on our side. That's an advantage we can't afford to screw up."

"How do you know calling her a werewolf will screw it up?" Bonnie asked, throwing Caroline the keys to the jeep.

"Because werewolves have serious attitude problems and hers is worse than any I've come across."

"But you only spoke to her for a few minutes?"

"Believe me, a few minutes was long enough. Now, can we go or are we going to stand here and have a tea party?"

* * *

><p>Elena looked at the battered door in front of her. It fashioned a deep foot print and finger marks along one side. She reached out and knocked lightly, the door moving against its broken frame.<p>

"Hello?"

"Come in if you want a crazy blood fuelled vampire to torture you. I know what I'd do if I weren't so tied up…" A croaky voice answered.

Elena pushed the door. It fell backwards, landing on the floor with a loud bang. Her eyes met those of a girl who looked more dead than alive. Her deep red hair seemed black in the dull lighting, each strand of it sticking to her face with a mix of blood and swear. Elena could clearly see that her body was covered in wounds, metal rods sticking out of her at odd angles and burn marks eating away at her skin.

"Oh my god..."

"Welcome to hell. Make sure to wipe your feet on the way in." Sky murmured sarcastically, barely able to keep her eyes open. "But I'm sure you know that, Katherine."

"What? I'm not-"

"What the hell made you come back? Hm? It can't be pity. I know too well that your capability for feelings died out years ago."

"I-I...my name isn't Katherine. It's Elena, I'm friends with Damon."

"Wait you're _not _Katherine? How do you look- I mean, you're identical…" Sky stared at Elena in shock. "Do you know how weird that is? Oh god- if this shit keeps up I'm going to develop a complex."

"It's a long story..." Elena said and pulled out her phone, dialling Damon's number. She held the mobile to her ear and waited for an answer.

Damon picked up after a few rings.

"Ready?"

"Damon you were right, he's not here. Hurry." Elena said and hung up. She put her phone away and stepped over the door into the apartment.

Sky forced her eyes to open further, looking up at the visitor. "Damon Salvatore? Please tell me he's not working with Klaus."

"No, we're working to try and stop Klaus. I'm here to-"

"Rescue you!" Damon finished, stepping through the doorway.

"How can you get in?" Sky asked, straining against her restraints to look at him round Elena.

"Already fixed that problem. You look like crap by the way."

"I thought you said not to swear in the presence of a lady." Sky remarked faintly, leaning forwards to try and displace the pain in her body.

"Right, I have chain cutters." Someone called from the stairs, stopping outside the apartment. "Anyone going to let me in?"

"How many vampires are in this god damn town?" Sky croaked as Damon set to work removing the collar of wolfsbane around her neck.

"Come in Stefan," Elena said, stepping out the way.

"Oh look, it's a party! Such fun..." Sky said sarcastically, suddenly screaming in pain as Damon began yanking out the metal rods jammed into her body. "AT LEAST WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT ASSHOLE!"

Damon pulled out another, making her scream again. Elena grabbed onto his arm, "Damon, at least be gentle."

"Stefan, get these chains off her, we don't have much time." He ordered, yanking out another of the metal spikes.

Stefan pulled Elena lightly out the way, giving her a sympathetic smile as he set to work. She watched them for the next few minutes as they broke chain after chain, finally yanking Sky free of the restrains.

"Let's go," Stefan ordered, taking Elena's hand.

Sky tried to get up, almost making it before she collapsed back into the chair. "I-I can't. Give me a second…"

"We don't have a second." Damon grabbed onto her arm, yanking her to her feet.

She staggered forwards, tripping. Stefan caught her, lowering her slowly to the ground.

"Sorry," she muttered, trying to climb up again. "Please, just give me a second..."

"We can't," Elena said gently, kneeling down next to her.

Sky nodded, forcing herself up again. "Okay, lets-"

Damon swung her up into his arms, marching hastily out the door. "Let's go!"

"I said I could do it!" Sky snapped, slamming a palm into his chest, but she was too weak to even make him flinch.

"We don't have time for you to stagger around like a toddler. Klaus could be back any second and we need to be gone. You can practice being the strong independent werewolf at a later date and just appreciate the fact we saved your life."

Sky stopped struggling.

He was right.

For once in her life, she really should be thankful.

"Thank you," she whispered shakily, relaxing into Damon's arms as he carried her across the road, stopping by a large jeep.

A blonde girl opened the back door, motioning them inside. "Quickly, Alaric says Klaus is on his way back."

Sky was loaded into the truck, Damon and Stefan following after her. Elena got in the front where another girl sat, already pulling the jeep out onto the road and away from the apartment.

"How many of you are there?" Sky asked, her voice dry. She looked around at all the new faces, the edge of her vision beginning to blur with all the sudden and excruciating movements.

"A fair few," the blonde girl answered.

"He will still win. You all know that, right?"

"Not without you he won't," Damon corrected.

"Good to know I'm oblivious to something that so clearly revolves around me living or dying." Sky mumbled, leaning back against the seat she was in. The jeep hit a bump in the road and her whole body felt like it was on fire once again.

Nothing but time was going to heal the wolfsbane wounds covering her skin. But anything at this moment was better than being chained up in an apartment.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I can't believe I'm managing to come out with these chapters so fast. Hopefully i'll be able to keep it up. Anyway, thank you again for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I love hearing what you guys think, it really brightens my day. Some ideas about what/who you'd like to see me include in the next few chapters would be great!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had serious writers block, as you will be able to tell in this chapter. I'm not sure where to go next and it was really irritating me. I know this chapter is terrible, but at least it's something. Hopefully I'll be able to pick things back up with the next chapter._

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to heal a werewolf?" Elena asked, following Damon, Stefan and Alaric up the stairs of the Salvatore mansion. "Is there an antidote for wolfsbane?"<p>

Damon rolled his eyes, gently laying Sky down onto his bed. "She needs a drink of water, then food."

Elena nodded, "what kind of food?"

Sky coughed, curling in on herself, like shutting the world out would mean leaving the pain behind. She was struggling for breath, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"I'm not sure. Vampires don't tend to associated with werewolves for obvious reasons, Elena."

"What about pizza? We could get enough for everybody." Rick suggested, handing Damon a large glass of water.

"Yeah, that would work. Stefan, you help Bonnie look for a healing spell. Damon, stay with Skylar. Alaric-" Elena looked over at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Go have that date with Jenna before she never speaks to you again."

"But-"

"Please Rick, reality can't stop for us all the time. I'll ring if anything happens."

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully, unsure about how well a group of teenagers could deal with a situation like this.

"Yes!" Both Elena and Stefan said in exasperated unison, shoving him from the room.

* * *

><p>Sky felt a cold compress dripping water down the sides of her forehead as she came too. She looked round at the room, her dry mouth twitching sleepily. There was old furniture everywhere, piles of ancient looking books stacked up precariously on top of them and masses of clothes taking up every other available surface.<p>

The bed was heaven. It felt like millions of satin hands were caressing her body and a mattress of feathers was molding gently to her bloodied figure.

For a second she thought she had died.

A frantic moan escaped her swollen lips as she sat up abruptly, wild hair falling into her face. The cold compress flopped wetly onto her lap. "_Shit_! Please tell me I'm not dead!"

Someone laughed from an adjoining room. "You're not dead," they affirmed.

Sky swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, immediately regretted her decision. She suddenly felt like she was going to either throw up of faint.

"Easy does it, Stirba." Damon called, walking briskly towards her.

Sky sat slowly back down onto the bed, holding her head between her knees. "Did you just call me Stirba? As in, Stirba from 'Howling Two, Werewolf Bitch'?"

"She's pretty badass."

Sky rolled her eyes, sliding back under the covers of the bed. She felt even worse than before. "What am I doing here?"

"We rescued you, remember?"

Sky nodded, "can I have a drink?"

"Sure, blood or water?" Damon replied, the cocky smile he had worn when they first met plastered effortlessly on his face.

Sky opened her mouth to swear blindly at him when Elena walked into the room. "I brought food!" She handed Damon a pizza box, "how are you feeling?"

"Alive, at least."

"Damn right you are, I didn't let you get blood all over my bed to watch you die." Damon replied, putting the pizza box on her lap.

Elena smiled, "I have to go downstairs and help Bonnie out, are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," Damon answered.

"I meant Skylar, Damon." She gave him a frustrated look, crossing her arms firmly.

Sky laughed quietly, "I'm good here for a while."

Damon handed her a glass of water as Elena left. His playful smile was gone now, replaced with something that seemed a lot like concern. He walked towards a desk covered with files and sat down, beginning to look over a huge book propped open on the table.

After a few minutes of irritating silence Sky coughed, catching Damon's attention. He looked over at her coldly, "what?"

"I don't get it, Damon. It's obvious you don't like me, so why are you all helping me?" She asked, picking up a slice of pizza with hands that were still covered in her blood.

Damon got up, walking over to a seat next to the bed. He sat down with a grunt, rubbing his palms over his knees distractedly. "Because without you, Klaus can't complete the spell."

"But Klaus can't be your only motivation?"

"Elena is the doppelganger. Klaus needs to kill her along with you and a vampire. If we cut off his wolf supply, then he can't sacrifice her."

"And why is Elena so important?" Sky took another bite of pizza, suddenly realising how hungry she was.

"She's-" Damon paused, re-considering his words. "Well, she's Stefan's girlfriend. People care about her."

Sky nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth, "and you love her?"

He shook his head disinterestedly, taking his own slice of pizza.

Sky rose a tired eyebrow at him. "Yes you do, it's obvious. Besides, you don't have to lie to me, I don't really care what vampy soap opera you choose to be a part of."

Damon took a bite of pizza, chewing slowly. "It doesn't matter what I feel, I'm a vampire. We don't have any humanity to feel with."

Sky rolled her eyes, "that's not true and you know it. Besides, this isn't a pity party, Count Dracula."

He forced out a half amused laugh.

"Also, why are you eating my food?! It's such a damn waste," she jibed teasingly.

"Oh, so I'm a waste now? So much for being your saviour."

"You drink blood. You're nothing but a man sized mosquito."

"Aren't you a charming one."

"I try my best."

* * *

><p>It was two hours later and Sky was asleep again in Damon's room. Everyone was busy downstairs trying to find a spell that would either kill Klaus or stop him needing to kill Elena. The house was quiet and peaceful.<p>

_"Sky..." _

A voice called faintly at the sleeping werewolf.

Skylar moaned and rolled over, her eyes staying firmly closed.

_"Sky…" _

The voice hissed out her name again.

She scrunched her eyes shut, "go away."

Suddenly there was a heavy weight on top of her. She opened her mouth to scream, a bundle of cloth being shoved violently into it before she could. Her hands thrashed out to meet her attacker, scratching down their face.

"Easy does it, love." The man whispered close to her ear, holding her down.

Sky rolled onto her back, knocking the man off. Her body ached with pain as she scrambled towards the edge of the bed. She was almost there when a hand closed around her neck, whipping her backwards. Her back slammed down into the mattress, the assailant jumping on top of her again, pinning her to the bed.

He looked down at her angrily and she saw his face for the first time.

"_KLAUS!"_ She yelled in a muffled voice, the cloth in her mouth stopping it from sounding like anything more than a whispered grunt.

"Shhh now. Don't want you telling anyone else I'm here."

Sky kicked her legs, trying to flip him off her so she could run for the door. He grunted, pushing her down further, his nails digging into her wrists.

"_Get off me!_" She tried to shout again.

"Petty little trick your new friends pulled on me, wasn't it love." He murmured quietly, binding Sky's wrist up with chains. She grunted, trying to bite through the cloth in her mouth. "You do that and I have one soaked in wolfsbane to replace it."

She threw her head back onto the bed and tried to yell for help again, her chest rising off the bed with exertion.

"No point shouting, no one can hear you. Now, how about we get out of here." Klaus pulled her over his shoulder and in what felt like one movement, they were out of the house and climbing into a sliver car.

Sky squirmed around to face Klaus as he threw her into the back seat of the car. Her foot slammed into his stomach as he climbed in after her and pulled the door shut. He grunted in discomfort, but the sadistic smile on his face didn't falter. "Behave yourself, love."

Sky tried to kick him again but he caught her foot, unbalancing her enough to roll her into the footwell behind the driver's seat. She let out a pained grunt as her head slammed into something hard and plastic.

"Drive!" He yelled loudly at a man Sky assumed was being compelled.

The car lurched quickly forwards, her only hopes of survival shrinking into the distance behind them.


End file.
